Juntos
by Lucero Gomez
Summary: Brick se mordió la lengua y gruñó enterrando su cara en el cuello de Blossom. Maldición.


_**¡Hola chicas!**_

_**Esta inspiración me ha llegado del planeta de No- sé- qué- Landia.**_

_**Pero me ha servido.**_

_**¡Nos leemos abajo!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Juntos.

Brick abrió un ojo con pereza y poco le faltó para caerse de la cama, literalmente.

Jum.

Él tenía unos brazos a su alrededor y apretaban un poco pero no lo suficiente para hacerle daño. La cara de Blossom estaba escondida en su pecho y la vergüenza se apoderó de sí mismo.

Blossom odiaba acurrucarse, por eso, ellos nunca (NUNCA) se acurrucaban, pero él la había abrazado por la noche sin darse cuenta a pesar de que ella lo odiaba y eso se sentía como si la hubiese engañado.

Brick se revolvió cuidadosamente y logró salirse de la cama sin que su novia se despertara, salió de la habitación de puntillas y solo fuera de esta se permitió suspirar de alivio con la culpa carcomiéndole el pecho.

Fue a la cocina y empezó a hacer el desayuno, preparó té, café, tostadas y sacó la tarta que no se habían terminado en la merienda del pasado día. Empezó a comer despacio y sin ganas, con un pantalón como única prenda y sentado en el suelo.

Y ella apareció.

Blossom entró en la cocina bostezando, con su camisón de franela rosa y su pelo ya recogido en una coleta.

Cuando miró hacia Brick sonrió y él sintió a sus labios alzarse sin complicaciones al ver la sonrisa adormilada y dulce que le ofrecía su novia recién levantada.

- Buenos días cariño ¿Dormiste bien? –preguntó Blossom bajando la cabeza para besar la frente de Brick.

Brick asintió con culpa en los hombros.

- Sep, dormí genial.

- ¿Sabes? Me encanta tu voz ronca por la mañana.

La risa de Brick sale sola y él no puede sino disfrutar de las palabras descaradas de su novia cuando no se ha tomado el café.

Después será más fría y puede que se rompa la magia.

Blossom cogió en un plato su desayuno y agarró su taza de café, se apoyó en Brick sentándose junto a él en el suelo y empezó a comer tranquilamente.

Brick se sintió enfermo.

.

.

Blossom se frotó los ojos.

- Brick ¿Sabes que yo también me tengo que duchar? Llevas ahí dentro más de media hora y ya me estás asustando.

Dentro del baño Brick suspiró nervioso. Era verdad, había acabado hace mucho de ducharse pero no tenía ganas de meterse en la cama. Abrió la puerta suavemente y le dio una sonrisa a Blossom.

- Lo siento cariño, ya puedes entrar.

Blossom entró al baño dando saltitos y Brick miró con una sonrisita traviesa el transparente camisón que ella se ponía todas las noches. Negó con la cabeza y se metió en la cama.

Al cabo de un tiempo, Blossom salió del baño con el pelo algo húmedo.

- Hey, ven aquí.

Blossom sonrió de oreja a oreja y se lanzó a las brazos de Brick.

- Buenas noches –suspiró Blossom aún abrazada a Brick.

-Buenas noches. ¿Sabes que te quiero?

Blossom soltó una risita.

- No me acordaba, ¿me lo recuerdas?

Los labios de Brick se posaron sobre su frente y dejaron un suave recorrido hasta la sonrisa de Blossom, la cual besó con tesón dándole una especial atención al borde de su labio inferior.

Blossom besó su barbilla y le susurró un ''que duermas con los angelitos'' y rodó a su lado de la cama antes de quedarse dormida.

Brick suspiró y se separó todo lo que pudo de ella.

Esta noche no pasaría.

.

.

Una maldición salió de los labios de Brick, pero fue silenciosa y suave ya que de lo contrario podría despertar a Blossom.

La cual por cierto se hallaba entre sus brazos… Otra vez.

Como el día anterior rodó y miró a Blossom con el ceño fruncido.

¿Cómo demonios le podía hacer eso a ella?

Fue a la cocina, y como todos los días preparó el desayuno, pero esta vez, también preparó un plan.

Esta noche no se acurrucaría junto a ella

.

Brick se miró al espejo y sonrió contento de que su plan fuese tan brillante.

Lo malo es que además de brillante, también era ASQUEROSAMENTE AGOBIANTE.

Tenía cinco capas de camisetas. Y dos pantalones por si acaso.

También se estaba muriendo de calor, pero todo fuese por su chica.

- ¿Qué demonios llevas puesto Brick?

Pero al parecer a Blossom no le parecía tan brillante que llevase tanta ropa.

- Emm tengo ¿frío?

- Brick, estamos a cuarenta grados. CUARENTA GRADOS. Simplemente no puedes tener frío. Quítate eso, anda.

Brick maldijo por lo bajo.

Se quedó con dos camisetas y un pantalón.

Al menos era algo.

.

.

Brick se iba a poner a llorar, de verdad.

Tenía a Blossom abrazada y ella escondía su cara en su pecho.

Otra maldita v-e-z.

Miró con odio su ropa tirada en el suelo.

Al parecer en medio de la noche, acostumbrado a dormir con poca ropa, se la había quitado solo como un zombi y ahora solo tenía su pantalón.

Se salió de la cama y suspiró con alivio.

Blossom se revolvió.

- Cariño ¿Puedes poner el aire acondicionado? Me estoy muriendo de calor.

Brick no salió más rápido de esa habitación porque simplemente no le dio tiempo.

Era por eso por lo que no se acurrucaban nunca: A Blossom le daba mucho calor y no podía conciliar el sueño.

Había estado a tres pelos de gato a ser descubierto.

Bufff.

Que mal rato.

¿Lo peor?

Ya no sabía qué demonios hacer.

.

.

Esa noche se fue a la cama antes.

A lo mejor si no sabía dónde se acostaba Blossom no iría a por ella.

Contó ovejitas.

1.

2.

3.

4.

Y cuando ya iba por las 148 ovejitas empezó a quedarse dormido.

El sueño lo empezó a arrastrar y él sonrió victorioso.

Pero entonces la cama crujió con el peso de otra persona. Seguramente era Blossom.

Pero ella se acercó a él.

Pero ella se acomodó entre sus brazos.

Pero ella metió su cara en el pecho de Brick.

Y este con la confusión en su cabeza se quedó dormido.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Brick salió de la cama y se quedó mirando a Blossom.

No lo entendía.

Se suponía que ella ODIABA acurrucarse, entonces ¿Por qué se acurrucó junto él?

Esta noche se quedaría despierto.

Por si acaso se lo había imaginado y no era lo que él pensaba que era.

Que ella era la que se acurrucaba.

.

.

Brick tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

Eran las doce de la noche y quería dormirse pero tenía que quedarse despierto si quería descubrir quién era el que acurrucaba.

Sus ojos se cerraban en contra de su voluntad, estaba a punto de quedarse dormido.

Un movimiento en el colchón.

Entonces se puso alerta.

Blossom rodó y se estrechó a su lado.

Misterio resuelto.

ELLA SE ACERCABA A ÉL.

Brick bajó sus labios al oído de su novia.

- ¿Qué haces?

Blossom se puso tensa en sus brazos y su corazón se aceleró. La habían descubierto.

Grrr.

Oh-oh.

- Creía que ya te habías dormido.

- Mmm, te equivocaste entonces. Creías mal. Te lo voya repetir ¿Qué haces?

- Yo solo quería saber qué se sentiría despertar en tus brazos.

Eso explicaba muchas cosas.

Brick subió la barbilla de Blossom para evitar que Blossom siguiese hablando contra su pecho. No por nada, sino porque eso era realmente relajante y no quería quedarse dormido en medio de la conversación.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho?

Blossom se encogió de hombros tímidamente.

- Quizás me diese algo de vergüenza.

Brick sonrió con cariño.

-No debería darte tanta vergüenza. Eres mi novia ¿No?

Blossom sonrió con los ojos brillantes y asintió.

- Sep, soy tu novia.

- Buenas noches entonces.

Brick volvió a abrazar a Blossom esta vez con una sonrisa en los labios y se quedó dormido.

Blossom miró hacia su novio y rozó su barbilla con sus labios.

- Buenas noches mi amor.

Después simplemente se durmió.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Lucero Gómez al teclado:**_

_**No sé por qué pero tengo la leve impresión de que me ha quedado algo cursi ¿No?**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado.**_

_**Espero que nos leamos pronto.**_

_**Atentamente:**_

_**Lucero Gómez.**_


End file.
